Snowed In
by disney-overdose
Summary: (Felix/Calhoun) Felix and Calhoun are snowed in, the power's out, and it's freezing. What else to do than sit by a fire holding one another? (Suckish summary, my apologies.)


**I do not own Wreck It Ralph or Felix or Calhoun**

**Oh please don't kill me. Wrote most of it in the middle of the night heh... Yeah. Enjoy.**

Tamora sat curled up on the couch, heavy blankets covering her. The whistling of the wind from the raging snowstorm outside could be heard over the warm fire that was providing the main source of light in the room. The power was out, so she couldn't just simply turn the heat up (which would have been real nice right about now, heck, she couldn't even feel her toes). She hugged her legs a little closer to her chest. She knew this game had seasonal and weather cycles, but she came pretty unprepared, unusually enough for her, being the prepared type. Sure, she had her coat, but it wasn't the best. And yes, she had all the blankets and the fire, but they only helped a bit. The sergeant tried to keep her mind off the bitter cold and on other things. Things like-

"It's official, we're completely snowed in," Like him. Felix's voice came from down the hallway. He had gotten up to see if he could go outside and fix the power, but apparently that wasn't an option now.

Tammy let her mind linger on the subject of her husband for a bit. She loved him to death. And she knew he thought the same about her, as well. Otherwise, why would they have gotten married? She smiled a bit and glanced down at her wedding ring that she always wore. Such a beautiful thing. The blonde had begun to ponder a bit on their wedding day, but a sudden coldness hit her. She shivered a bit and pulled herself into an even tighter ball. Goodness, if Tamora, the strongest and most feared person in her game (possibly in the whole arcade) couldn't stand this, she couldn't begin to imagine what it must be like for Felix. He was so small, it looked like you could break him with one blow. Luckily he has his magic hammer thing that can fix anything, though.

Just then he walked into the room. He didn't even have a jacket for God's sake. How was he supposed to go out in the storm to fix anything like THAT anyway? It was probably a good thing they were snowed in, at least he wouldn't freeze to death outside. The handyman looked freezing as it was. His face was red, his teeth were chattering a bit as he spoke, he could see his breath in the air, and he was just... a wreck.

Tammy offered for him to have a seat next to her under the blankets and he immediately accepted. But almost as soon as he sat down, he was scooped up into Sergeant Calhoun's lap. She hugged him and rubbed is arm, trying to warm him up a bit. Her chin rested on the top of his head where his hat was. Well, she'd taken it off and set it next on the couch beside them. He was slightly shocked at her swift actions, but didn't complain. Felix snuggled into her a bit. Tamora had forgotten all about her own coldness and was more focused on trying to keep her significant other warm. Well, as "warm" as one could get in this situation. He was shivering violently, despite all the blankets. He'd been worse before though. She could swear his shivering was slowing down a little bit at least. Good, Tamora couldn't stand to see him so cold.

She placed a kiss on the top of his head and heard Felix give out a small sigh. She smiled. He was adorable.

"Feel any better yet?" Tamora asked.

"A bit, ma'am," The man she was holding replied weakly through gritted whilst trying to keep them from chattering.

She let out a small laugh. "You really don't have to call me that."

"Sorry, force of habit I guess," His shaking had slowed down a bit. She pulled the blankets a bit more snug around them.

"I mean, I'm not complaining. Just saying," Tamora said, and Felix gave a small 'mhm' in return. She let her gaze wander over to the fire. At least she wasn't here alone. Though she wished they could just be warm in their games. She never knew anything could be this... cold.

The sergeant looked down at her husband. He had stopped shivering and had his eyes closed. She suspected he was sleeping. Good, maybe he'd dream about something warm. What DID Felix dream about? His friends? Family? Her? His past? His future? THEIR future?

She smiled. She had once heard the innocent little Vanellope ask Ralph if she and Felix were going to have kids someday. Maybe someday. Not anytime soon. And anyways, raising a child in the video game world is not an easy task, especially Hero's Duty, the most hardcore game in the arcade. You can't be there for them 24/7 no matter what game you have, and when they're grown, they have the difficult task of getting a game themselves. (What basically happens is they grow to a mature age, unless forcibly programmed, then they stop growing and stay like that 'till they die.) And she had no idea what Felix would want. If he wanted it, alright. If not, fine. She wanted what he wanted.

She let her gaze drift over to the window. Snow covered the outside completely; you couldn't see a thing if you tried to look out it. Oh, how she wished they could be at Felix's place right now, with heating, light, and where they weren't freaking snowed in. She shivered, remembering her coldness.

Tamora let her head rest on Felix's again and hugged him slightly closer to her, careful not to wake him. Maybe if she slept she'd feel a bit warmer if she tried to sleep. Though she didn't really have to try; she was out in seconds. The cold could make you tired. It just did that.

And she dreampt about her and Felix, sitting by a fire, Felix's head on her arm, sleeping. It was warm. Very warm. So much better than the cold of the real world. They weren't the only ones there much to her surprise. There was a little girl that looked very young, with blue eyes and golden blonde hair, sitting on the floor, colouring. She assumed she knew who that was, but maybe she shouldn't jump to conclusions. Though she had a feeling.

And that little girl turned to look at her, and said only one thing;

"Mom."


End file.
